Dream Art
by safarikasolomon
Summary: He is an Artist and she is his painting. A NaLu One-shot.


**_Hey guys. Here's my first Fairy Tail fanfic. NaLu, of course. This is just a random idea I had in Maths class. The characters might be a bit OOC. I apologize for that. Hope you like it~_**

 ** _Dream Art_**

He found himself standing in the middle of a meadow in the shadows of a willow tree. Bright green pastures stretched as far as the eyes can see. The sun is shining above his head. A gentle breeze creates a rustling sound in the tree. He was sporting a red T- Shirt and jeans and his spiky pink hair (salmon at his insistence) as messy as ever. And then he hears it. "Natsu!", a voice so sweet calls him. He turns around and sees a beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had blonde hair that shines like gold in the sun and chocolate brown eyes that can put you in a trance without even trying. She was wearing a pink summer dress that ends just above her knees and a pair of matching pink sandals. Her waist length blonde hair gently sways in the wind as she waves her hand wildly to him. He finds himself waving back. She runs to him and jumps into his waiting arms with a laugh that might put the bells to shame. "Natsu!", she says again. " yea?", he asks absently, already being trapped in her cocoa eyes. "Natsu, I.."

 **TRRRIIIINNNNGGGGG!**

Natsu opens his eyes groggily and slams his hand on the alarm clock on his bedside table. He groans and covers his eyes with his left hand in frustration. It's the same dream again. He's been having this dream for the past week. That girl was always there. If not a meadow, then a lake or a forest. He doesn't even know who that blonde haired beauty is. And each and every time he wakes up at the same exact time. He never heard what she started to say. He curses inaudibly and sits up on the bed and rubs his face several times to properly wake himself up.

He gets up from the bed and takes a shower, his mind still filled with the mystery girl. He smells some food and head to the kitchen to see his frenemy cum roommate, Gray Fullbuster, placing some bacon on the table. Gray has spiky black hair and midnight eyes and is quite handsome. He also has a stripping habit that puts him in some hilarious situations. He and Natsu had been friends since childhood. Always at each other throats; but shares a friendship that cannot be rivaled.

Natsu sits on the chair and starts eating breakfast without a single word. Gray noticed the bags under his eyes and said not so gently, "You look like shit, flame brain."

"Shut it, ice princess. I am so not in the mood to deal with you now", Natsu said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

Gray knew better than to annoy his rival when he is like that. He also starts to eat the breakfast he prepared: bacon and eggs. They finish eating without any more words being shared.

Just as Natsu was about to get up, Gray slowly asked, "Are you okay, Natsu?"

Natsu paused. Gray never calls him by his real name. The only rare times are when the matter at hand is serious or he's concerned about him. Natsu guessed it was the latter now. He sighed and sat down again.

"It's the dream again?", Gray asked slowly. Natsu just nodded.

"Wanna talk about it? What is it this time? Is it the same girl again?"

Natsu told him about his dream without missing any details. Gray listened intently but never said anything in return. No words of console or anything. Not that it was needed in the first place. They grew up together and overcame all the hardships hand-in-hand. They know each other better than they knew themselves.

When Natsu completed narrating his dream, he sighed again and got up to begin his day. He smiled thankfully at Gray for being there for him that only lasted a second. If it had been anyone else, they would have missed it. Gray also shared that smile and got up to take care of his own things.

Natsu was an artist. A renowned one at that. He painted several paintings that are in museums. No one understood how he became an artist. With his reckless character and attention span of a sparrow, it seemed impossible to even imagine him creating something that requires patience and endurance as painting. But, here he is, being one of the famous artists in Fiore. If you ask anyone about this who knows him well, they will just laugh and say, "That's Natsu for ya!"

Natsu went to his studio to start working on his new painting. The room was filled with several canvases, some with beautiful paintings and others blank waiting to be used. He sat on the stool beside a blank canvas, one hand holding a paint brush and other a pallet with various colors. He stared blankly at the canvas for a long time, willing himself to draw something. But the only thing in his mind is his dream. The mysterious blonde girl. No matter how much he tries to distract himself, she never left his mind.

He figured that his attempts to forget about her are futile and his shoulders slump in defeat. He again looks at the canvas and an idea crosses his mind. With that, he starts working on the painting.

In the opposite side of Crocus, the capital of Fiore, Lucy Heartifilia is not having a good day. She is a famous author, her books always being one of the best selling ones.

But it seems not even she is prone to not having bad days. It all started with the stupid dream. She has been having the same dream about the same pink haired boy for the past two weeks. It's not always the same but he is always present there. And she always wakes up in the middle, due to a variety of situations. This morning, her wake-up call being her landlady shouting at some poor souls. Though she is glad that she is not the victim to the landlady's wrath this time, she is not so happy having her dream interrupted once again.

While she is not a person who believes that dreams have any meaning, she just couldn't forget about this particular dream. Or rather the person in her dream. No matter how many times she tells herself that it is just another insignificant dream, it (or rather he) never really leaves her mind.

She tried to go back to sleep in vain, by covering her ears with her pillow. She gives up after a while and sits up. She proceeded to get up, only for her foot to get caught up in her blanket and she fall face first on the floor. Then she went to take a shower, only for the water to stop in the middle. After encountering another misfortune in the form of burnt breakfast, she thought of working on her latest story, a suspense novel about a theft in the museum and met with a writer's block.

She groaned in frustration and decided to make a trip to the museum for some inspiration.

She, at last, reached the museum, already exhausted from driving through the heavy traffic. She parked her car in the parking lot and went into the museum and started looking through the paintings. She already felt better. She stopped to admire a painting, a girl and a boy leaning on each other, sitting on top of a hill admiring the night sky adorned with stars. And in the bottom right corner is the sign of the artist, Natsu Dragneel. The painting was really beautiful, to say the least. She moved on to the next painting, only to stop dead in her tracks.

She stared flabbergasted at the painting in front of her and found herself smiling back at her. In that painting, she saw a blonde haired girl who is the exact replica of her. The same blonde hair, same eyes and she was wearing a pink summer dress with matching pink sandals and was standing near a tree holding a picnic basket in one hand and the other waving at someone. Her locks shined like gold in the sun and looked like they were swaying in a soft breeze.

Lucy was mesmerized by its details and how it looked exactly like her is beyond her. She looked at the artist name and found a "Natsu Dragneel" again.

She wondered who this 'Natsu' is and how he drew her this well.

Lucy heard a gasp on her left and turned. She found a man around her age with spiky pink hair and onyx eyes that stared at her in disbelief with his jaw dropped. It was the same man from her dreams. She didn't how to respond to the sudden appearance of the man in her dreams. She just stared back at him with eyes as wide as plates.

Natsu couldn't believe that she really is real and is standing just a few feet away from him. It all seemed surreal to him and he wondered if he is dreaming again. He pinched his arm and winced in pain.

Lucy saw him pinching himself to prove that this is indeed not a dream. It made her wonder if he also had dreams of her as she had of him. His actions made her come out of her initial shock and giggled at his facial expression. That seemed to have him come back to his senses as well.

Natsu smiled sheepishly and extended his hand saying, "Yo. Name's Natsu Dragneel. An artist"

Lucy shook his hand and said, "That I can see", motioning her free hand towards his painting of her, "I'm Lucy Heartifilia. An author. Nice to meet you." She smiled back at him

His grin widened at that, "You up for a coffee? I know a great place nearby."

"I don't see why not", she replied with a grin of her own. And neither noticed their still connected hands.

 _Maybe not all dreams are meaningless_ , Lucy mused.

 ** _Hope you liked it._**

 ** _\- Saffy_**


End file.
